


How Can We Want Love?

by phiz4420



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phiz4420/pseuds/phiz4420
Summary: 兩年前Stan加入和平隊離開了South Park，Cartman與Kyle在一次意外後開始交往，但隨著交往時間拉長，Kyle開始對兩人之間的關係產生了不確定信。當Stan從坦桑尼亞歸來時，Team Stan決定一起到Aspen滑雪，慶祝Stan回歸，Kyle決定和Stan進行一次SBF之間的促膝長談，並整理他與Cartman越見僵化的關係。





	How Can We Want Love?

**Author's Note:**

> *BGM: Wild Nothing - Life of Pause

 

他們並肩站立於Aspen的山頭上。

身上穿著雪衣，因厚實的外衣與手套而動作遲緩。

Cartman將護目鏡推到頭上，要其他觀光客替他們拍合照。一群外州女大學生接過他的手機，一面嘻笑，一面橫著相機連按下快門。最後一次快門閃過時，Stan突然將手搭在Kyle肩上，微傾的身體彷彿要將他推出畫面，與右側的Cartman與Kenny斷裂成兩塊毫不相連的畫面。

Kyle低下頭，看見他們暗紫色的影子撒在雪地上，山上的風吹打著他們的外套時，那影就像兩隻細瘦的黑色兔子，在光線下微微顫抖。

Kyle和Stan抓著滑雪板慢慢走下山頭，Kenny像是經驗老道地，與女大學生們搭起了話，走在最後方的Cartman用手指滑過一張張拍好的相片，瞇起眼，刪掉了最後一張相片。

◇

Kenny拉著女伴，互相追打著跑上別墅二樓，奔跑與笑鬧的聲音一路飛上樓梯間，持續了幾分鐘。那女孩和他差不多高，有著一張帶著雀斑的圓臉，以及及肩的暖棕色短髮。薑黃毛衣下的胸型豐滿，曲線十分漂亮，是Kenny喜歡的類型。

女孩珊瑚與暗灰色色塊交錯的外套留在餐廳的椅子上，夾克表面融化的雪水滴滴答答地灑在地面，混合進隆隆的暖氣運轉聲裡。

Cartman從冰箱裡拿出幾包密封包裝的粗鹽醃牛肉，帶進小廚房裡。Kyle正在砧板上切酸黃瓜，他熟練地從砧板上取走它們，與醃牛肉一起平舖在抹了芥末的雙色黑麥吐司上，夾上德國酸菜、瑞士起司與俄式沙拉醬，在帕尼尼機裡壓成五人份的魯賓三明治(Reuben)。沉默中醞釀著的古怪默契，源於高三時他們交往一年半時培養出來的，那時Stan還未突然宣告他已完成和平隊受訓，隨後便上了飛機，音訊全無地消失了兩年。

那年暑假他和Cartman一起去電影院看了動作片，電影內容非常老套，因美國政府實驗不當，爆發了災難性的瘟疫，背負著全世界未來的男主角冒著生命危險尋找疫苗，中途與同行的女夥伴產生戀愛感情。劇情細節至今Kyle已經記不清了。但場景切換到例行的床戲鏡頭，男主角與女主角赤裸地交纏擁吻時，他突然被挑起情慾。

Cartman摸著掉出紙杯的爆米花，手指正巧無意擦過他大腿時，Kyle按住了他的手。

黑暗中Cartman猛顫了一下，倏地抽回手，差點從座椅上彈起。他們相互用眼角餘光在昏暗的光源裡飄視，反覆刺探對方，最後Cartman戰戰兢兢地探出發燙的手，緩緩滑進他的大腿內側。Kyle側過頭，在奶油爆米花的氣味裡與他接吻。

那晚Kyle意識到，他們彼此的性向都不如他一直以來所堅信的那樣界線分明。

他們戀愛、吵嘴、做愛，一起計畫未來，但不久他便意識到彼此之間缺少了什麼。縱使那戀情之間有愛情，有情慾，有體面嚴謹的計畫，早在出社會前就在協作平台上撈了一筆積蓄，他卻在那快樂的內部裡隱隱察覺一陣空虛。他不覺得他們之間的快樂是虛假的，但空虛隨著時間流逝逐漸朝外蔓延開來，他難以忍受。

他向教區的拉比懺悔自己的貪得無厭，拉比平撫著肩上的塔利特，平淡地回答：當一個人以平靜和安寧信仰耶和華時，明顯地，他與真正的信仰是分離的*。

Cartman將份量最厚實的那份三明治拿走。

他們在大學時代經常替對方做三明治，對彼此的習慣瞭若指掌。Cartman會替他從食材裡攔下瑞士起司，自己重新打開三明治，在上頭補上一層薄鹽和胡椒。他在大學時代瘦了一圈，外觀看來遺傳性的體態並無太大差異，骨骼裡卻隱隱透著結實。

Cartman端著盤子，靠在冰箱旁，榛色的眼**由Kyle的腳跟緩緩往上游移，從下至上掃視著Kyle。Kyle猜想Cartman是不是還有著那麼一絲復合的期待，就像每對分手後的情侶，總在再次相會時不得不對最初的心悸抱持著緬懷之心，或許在他心底也藏著這樣的期盼。畢竟，習慣是很難讓人拒絕的事。

他把Kenny和女孩的兩份三明治放在盤子裡，用保鮮膜包起來，端起另外兩份三明治指向餐桌，說他要在那兒吃。Cartman發出一陣不悅的悶哼，拿著盤子走開了。

Stan坐在餐桌旁，手上捧著馬克杯，盯著裡頭熱可可表層的泡沫，彷彿全然沒意識到Kenny在二樓的激烈豔遇，與他們在廚房內的短暫尷尬時刻。

盛著Stan三明治的瓷盤滑過桌面時，發出一聲噪音。Stan抬起頭，恍然大悟地朝他道謝。

「現在我確信你還沒回來了。」

Stan接過盤子，笑道：「我不否認，現在還沒什麼實感。」

「聽起來好像你不大想回來。」Cartman插嘴。

「老實說，待在那裡不知不覺就忘了時間。踏進美國本土時才驚覺，原來兩年這麼短。」

「我從來不知道你對第三世界這麼有感情，都忘了有些人『百般盼望』你回來。再說一次，你去的是哪個國家？」

「坦桑尼亞。我以為和平隊告示偏鄉可能完全沒有連絡方式只是玩笑。」

Kyle狠瞪著側靠在牆上的Cartman。Cartman對昔日老友的馳念，在Stan歸來的一個月間漸漸消磨殆盡，取而代之的是不尋常的暴躁與苛薄。Cartman避開他的視線，開始大口吃起手上捏著的三明治。

「你不餓？」Kyle察覺Stan沒碰瓷盤。

「抱歉，沒先告訴你。」

「也好。不如我們去走走，我想和你敘敘舊。」Kyle起身，收起Stan的盤，與另外兩份三明治擱在一起。

Stan爽快地答應時，Cartman的臉跨了下來。

◇

「你們倆真是一點都沒變。」

Stan漫不經心地領著前進的方向。

「什麼？」

Kyle發覺他的隨興篩選，正是大山峰K-13所在之地。或許，潛意識中他只朝著最高峰去，看見的是風景而不是其後隱含的危險。

「Kenny說你們在交往，但看來，你們還是整天吵架。」

「我們分手了。」

「喔？」

「幾個月前。他非常不滿，硬是搶先甩了我，還在學校論壇上大肆宣揚。」

「非常Cartman。」Stan笑了。

「你看來一點都不驚訝。」

「我看起來不驚訝嗎？」

Kyle搖頭。

Stan踩在雪裡的腳步十分輕盈，幾乎沒有聲音。

「或許是，你看來像是知道自己在做什麼吧。」

「你就不是嗎？拋棄原本的生活，跑到坦桑尼亞兩年。」

他們不知不覺走到山頂，Kyle氣喘吁吁，膝蓋有些發疼，他彎腰，扶著膝蓋調整呼吸時，站在峰上的Stan瞇起眼，似乎十分享受群山圍繞的景觀。他背對著他們曾經踏過的足跡，好像早已被眼前的光景所吸引，而徹底遺忘了過去似的。

Kyle瞄向腕上的智慧型手錶，下午四點半，五通Cartman打來的未接電話，他將未接來電的訊息從螢幕上抹掉。

鄰近用餐時間，遊蕩的旅客已減少了一批，在僅被挑戰者迷戀的K-13峰上遠眺，除了風聲呼嘯，一片寧靜遼闊。偏斜的太陽離他們很近，彷彿觸手可及其中瀰漫的熾熱。

「說實話。我是在逃跑。」Stan說。

「……從什麼？」

「所有的事情。我自己。其他人。文明世界。」Stan聳肩。「想知道我可以多犬儒***。」

Kyle偏頭，嘆詫而笑。

「結果呢？」

「和我預想中的不同。」

「怎麼不同？」在Stan開口以前， Kyle就已預見了答案，但他仍問道。

「你知道那種當你想要逃跑，卻發現得到了更多責任，其實無處可逃的感覺嗎？」Stan笑了笑，說：「原本是跟和平隊一起去偏遠地區蓋學校的，幫助貧困兒童就學。結果，意識到世界跟自己原本想像的樣子截然不同，並非想著對抗或者解救，就能彌補貧苦的。」

「你要說我們對完美世界的憧憬，純粹只是自我中心的理想嗎？」

Stan看了他一眼。

「不，我還沒那麼悲觀。那裡沒有虛無主義****存在的空間。」

「真的？所以你的厭世被再教育了。」Kyle輕笑。Stan點頭。

「還記得飢餓Marvin嗎？我們四個一起領養的伊索比亞孩子。」

Kyle頷首，挪動站立在雪裡的姿勢。他覺得身體很重，持續踩在一個點上便會下沉，雙腳陷入雪裡的嗤喳聲十分刺耳，奇怪的是Stan沒有，就像被雪托著似的，輕巧地踩在雪上。

「現在覺得，如果那時候能多記得一點他們的樣子就好了。」

他望向Stan，從對方的臉龐上感受到一絲沉靜。從和平隊回來的他變了很多，比以前更黝黑，更消瘦，粗糙的雙手佈滿了勞力義工所帶來的傷痕。他的指縫與汗毛滲著泥土灼熱的味道，瞳孔中心湧出一層深邃的黑。

「結果我並沒有想像中的那麼喜歡漂泊。但也許很多事是比起我喜不喜歡更重要的──就像你小時候說的，真的在第三世界生活過，才會明白苦痛是什麼。」

他變得不像人，好似整個人掉出了已知的世界，不再像鎮上的一份子，影子變得又狹又長，脆弱地好似隨時都會攔腰斷裂，那脆弱底下又彷彿隱藏著力量。

有些人選擇離開後，就不會再回來。並非他們不願意回來，而是已知的世界對於溢出的事物無法給予容身之地。

「也許，給予人苦痛的並非不公或不義，而是當個體感到生活自身變得難以忍受的時候──你們，為什麼分手？」

「也許和你一樣吧，逃跑。因為不懂自己在做些什麼所以害怕。」

「Kyle。」

「嗯？」

「我一直覺得，你老支使著別人遵守規則，骨子裡卻是我們之中最野的。」

「你在嘲笑我表裡不一嗎？」

Stan咧嘴。

「Stan，我可以吻你嗎？」

Kyle伸手糾過Stan的衣領，吻上他的唇，隨後退開。

「我一直想和你接吻。」他說。

「為什麼？」

「只是想知道會是什麼感覺。」

「感覺如何？」

「沒有感覺。你呢？」

「我也一樣，毫無感覺。」Stan聳肩。「我猜這就是為何我們一直是朋友。」

「Stan，你還會回去嗎？」

「嗯。還有很多想在那裡做的事。」

「我會想你的。」

「你還有Cartman。事實上，我倒是很驚訝他安於一段關係的樣子──他醋勁大發的樣子簡直跟小學時一模一樣。」

「我知道，很幼稚對吧。」Kyle會心笑了。他垂下頭，回想著。

他已忘記自己曾經對Stan說過的話，他為許多事情愧疚，記得或不再記得的事物。他並非Stan形容中那樣無畏的人，即使他能毫不猶豫地選擇岔路，卻總會在闊步之後，有那麼一瞬不得不回頭，在另一條道路隱沒至遠方時，感到悵然的罪惡感。但當Stan重新提起，還記得自己曾經說過的話時，他卻為此如釋重負。

他們相識而笑。Stan轉身擁抱他。

「我愛你，Stan。」

「我也愛你，Kyle。」

Kyle將身體埋在Stan的手臂裡，他的肋骨像雙翼似地展開，釋出堅實的心跳聲。Kyle抬起頭，天空正飄著細雪，輕柔似羽地遍地飄散。他深吸了一口氣，輕拍Stan的後背，和他分開。

「Ooops。」Stan輕呼。

他發現Cartman站在山坡上，雙手插在雪衣口袋裡，板著臉從下方望著他們。

「他比我想像中的難纏多了。」Kyle啼笑皆非地嘆息。「你先回去吧，我會跟他談。」

「你確定嗎？」

「百分之百確定。」

「你們倆要是趕不上晚餐，別覺得抱歉。」Stan莞爾，笑著快步跑下山坡。

Cartman目不轉睛地瞪著他。

「喔，拜託！」Kyle攤手，沒好氣地說。「他離開了兩年，我們就不能只是談談嗎？」

「對！你們談了怎麼接吻跟擁抱，為何不順便談待會要怎麼把對方弄到床上！」

「Eric，你能理智點嗎？」

「別他媽命令我，你這猶太娘們兒。」

Cartman猛推他的肩頭，那直衝而來的勁勢讓他摔倒在地。

「賤貨。臭婊子。」Cartman嘶吼，撲向他，揪住他的外套。

「去你的，死胖子。」他說。

「別叫我胖子！！你他媽甚至沒資格叫我。」Cartman回吼。

「你甩了我，蠢貨。」

「是你先要甩我的，婊子！」

「你這白癡，脂肪裡裝的都是醋嗎？我需要時間思考──」

「最好有什麼事情重要得要你思考怎麼和我分手──就在他回來的前夕！」

「我他媽根本不知道Stan什麼時候回來，這和他一點關係都沒有。」

「滿嘴謊言。」

「Eric。」Kyle皺眉。

「你他媽的閉嘴！」

Kyle嘆了口氣。他望著Cartman憤怒的臉，雙手緊擒著自己的領口，脂肪壓在小腹上，厚重，柔軟，彷彿要將他埋入雪裡。他仔細端詳對方扭曲的神情，為那蜿蜒的眉頭與發顫的鼻尖中所投入的情感感到神奇。

Kyle不曾見過Cartman用這樣的方式生氣，他向來脾氣不好，骨子裡自私的一面卻鮮少讓他如此失態，他的憤怒多半是有保留的，是為了討價還價使用的技巧。此時Cartman卻毫無理智地，一股腦把所有的情緒全撒在他身上。

「Eric，」Kyle將雙手貼在對方柔軟的腹部，朝上游移，最後貼在Cartman的雙頰上。「我要知道我對你的感覺只是一時情迷意亂，還是真的。」

Cartman因憤怒脹紅的臉倏地僵住了。他們小腹相貼的地方發熱，Kyle細聲嘆息。他們的臉被Kyle的雙手拉近，反射性地親吻在一起。

「你又抓到我了。每回我心神不寧的時候，都栽在你手裡。」

「臭婊子。」Cartman又罵道。Kyle的手轉移至他大腿上，讓Cartman挪開膝蓋，他張開腳，將對方夾住。「你就只想著幹這些嗎？」

「不行嗎？」Kyle用無辜地嗓音回答。「反正你也不想讓我走。」

「從現在開始你最好愛我愛到欲罷不能。」Cartman用膝蓋撞他的臀部。「我才不會讓你有藉口甩我第二次。」

「是你甩我的，Eric。」

「操你媽，Khel。」

◇

他們並肩站在山峰上，往下眺望。

山谷下一片漆黑，深不見底。

Stan說：我想知道下面有什麼。然後跳了下去。

他看見Stan的身影墜落，潛進峽谷的風聲裡。

Kenny搖了搖頭，說：我才不跳呢。你哪知道，跳下去之後是死了還是活著。

他站在崖邊，闊步，想知道墜落山谷後會是什麼樣子，尾隨在後正打算往下跳。

但Cartman跪在崖邊，伸出手，緊緊環抱住他的腰，於是他沒有跨出步伐。他回過頭，看見Cartman瑟瑟發抖，壟罩於深層的恐懼之中。Cartman堅信他跳下去之後只會墜落，一直摔進谷底，死在黑暗之中，不會再回來。

Kyle又望向山谷，下頭只有呼嘯的風聲。他瞇起眼，想像Stan乘著風飛行，穿過峽谷，一路飛向峽谷盡頭，在那之後是一望無際的曠原。

但他並沒有看見那副景象，只是想像而已。在那之後的光景，是只有Stan才會知道，才能看見的。

他將手貼在Cartman的臂膀上，Cartman握住他的手。

隔著手套，他們十指交疊，Cartman停下了顫抖。

◇

他下樓時Stan正在煮著咖啡，小屋裡瀰漫著覺醒的香氣。

Kenny打了個哈欠，用手指翻弄著微焦的吐司，他用迷幻的嗓音對Kyle說：「昨晚的三明治很好吃。」

即使明顯地，他想講的並不是三明治，而是其他的事情。

Cartman注意到他，竊笑起來。他望向鏡子，才發現半邊臉是睡姿不正留下的紅印，自然捲的短髮也被壓得半側塌陷，像極了被顱骨變形*****的古代貴族。

管他的。他吸了吸鼻子，走向餐桌，拉開椅子在Cartman身旁坐下。

「Dude，你那是什麼樣子。」Stan在倒咖啡的時候差點失手撒了滿桌。

隨後除他以外三人的哄堂大笑，是他唯一能在室內聽到的聲音。

Kyle選了一只馬克杯，懶洋洋地啜起黑咖啡。最後，在K-13的山峰上，是Cartman揹著他回到別墅，回想起這件事情，他便心情愉快地對什麼樣的嘲笑都不以為意了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> * 引用自猶太教倫理運動（Musar Movement）的先驅，拉比薩蘭特(Rabbi Israel Salanter)的教導：As long as one lives a life of calmness and tranquility in the service of God, it is clear that he is remote from true service. 意旨精神信仰是需要不斷面對挑戰與掙扎，當信仰者安於現狀時，可能是信仰者已沉溺於安逸之中的警示。
> 
> ** 榛色(Hazel)眼。因為官方沒有設定Cartman的瞳色，二創Cartman有藍眼、異色瞳跟棕眼各種設定。在裡面選了我很喜歡的榛色眼，是淺棕色帶著一點綠的顏色。
> 
> *** 犬儒主義(Cynicism)：一種源於古希臘犬儒學派學者主張的哲學思潮，該派的本意是指人不應被一切世俗的事物，包括宗教、禮節、慣常的衣食住行方面等習俗束縛，提倡對道德的無限追求，同時過着極簡樸而非物質的生活。(引用Wiki) 現代犬儒主義思想是一種「以不相信來獲得合理性」的社會文化形態。現代犬儒主義的徹底不相信表現在它，甚至不相信還能有什麼辦法改變它所不相信的那個世界。它有玩世不恭、憤世嫉俗的一面。也有委曲求全、接受現實的一面。它把對現有秩序的不滿轉化為一種不拒絕的理解，一種不反抗的清醒和一種不認同的接受。(引用MBA智庫)
> 
> **** 虛無主義(Nihilism)：作為哲學意義，為懷疑主義的極致形式。認為世界、生命（特別是人類）的存在是沒有客觀意義、目的以及可以理解的真相。(引用Wiki)


End file.
